


dancing with your ghost

by jjjjxce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, Diary/Journal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Letters, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, POV Saihara Shuichi, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: one of shuichi’s letters to kokichi, after the killing game has passed.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	dancing with your ghost

March 3, XXXX

_ouma_ ,

days pass slowly, lately. months go by and they feel like years, years like decades. time is at a standstill, grief barring it from moving on.

the moon shines differently than it used to. the stars aren’t visible. clouds cover the city. it is not peaceful, not anymore.

himiko doesn’t do much nowadays. last she came out of her room was two days ago. we leave food at her door. she eats it most times. 

do you miss her? you were close, i think. she misses you. she cries, late at night when she thinks no one is listening. she yells out in pain and wakes up gasping tenko’s name. her nightmares often involve you.

maki is… well, she’s maki. it’s been awhile since we sat down to talk. she leaves early in the day and comes back in the middle of the night. i miss her… i miss everyone.

we looked through the relics last week. it was quiet. maki found kaito’s jacket. himiko cried over angie’s paintbrushes. 

i found your old shirt. and your diary. maybe that’s what inspired me to write again, after so long. i sleep with your shirt next to me now. it’s not the same… nothing is the same. it never will be.

your diary was cool. you talk about me a lot in it! i… wish i would’ve cherished you more, back then. would things have ended differently? 

i miss you, ouma. i think, maybe, i loved you. if i didn’t then, i do now. i regret not trusting you. i regret not following you. i regret not caring. i regret everything.

kaede’s hair clips sit on my dresser next to a picture of us three together. we look… happy. knowing that those memories existed and i don’t have them is upsetting. it gets easier to cope with as time goes by.

i’m so sorry, kokichi. i’m sorry for everything.

every night when i can’t sleep.. i talk to you. i speak into the air and hope that one day you’ll reply. last night i danced. it felt natural. was it you? was it you who i was dancing with?

i must sound crazy. still, i stayed up dancing alone in my room till the sun started to rise. i cried a lot, doing that. i’m crying now writing this, actually. i cry most of the time now.

i hope… i hope that it was you. i hope that it was you who i danced with. i’ll dance again, later tonight. maybe… maybe you’ll dance with me.

i’ll wait for you, either way. no matter how long it takes. 

  
  


_with love_ ,

_ your shumai _


End file.
